


Sinking (Under the Crashing Tides)

by The_full_moon_is_upon_us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Worried Derek, Worried John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_full_moon_is_upon_us/pseuds/The_full_moon_is_upon_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't back yet and the pack is worried.<br/>After Derek finds Stiles, almost dead, it's up to him to save his mate's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking (Under the Crashing Tides)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan fiction, and I'm not completely happy with it, but I wanted to publish it today anyway. Also, my spelling isn't amazing, and I think the spell check on my computer is American (?) so the spellings may be a bit off. Sorry about that. I don't know if I've done this right, but oh well :\  
> I hope you enjoy it though.

 

It was sheer mayhem. Everyone was shouting over each other, most of them had their teeth and claws out, and Jackson held a squirming Isaac in a headlock.

"Ten minutes! He said he'd be ten minutes!" Lydia screamed.

"He normally calls! Why hasn't he called?!" Alison yells in agreement towards Derek.

At this point any sense of what they were all saying was lost into the noise.

"I want to help!"

"Don't hit me!"

"I'll go look!"

"We need to leave now!"

"Just calm down,"

"I have stuff to tell him!"

"He needs to help with-"

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Derek roared over his panicked pack. And they all did. They all obeyed their Alpha.

"Now, we are going to go find-"

It was at that point that Derek's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sourwolf!" Stiles' voice was cheerful and... Stiles. Relief flooded through Derek, as he learnt that his mate was okay.

"Stiles, _where are you_?!" Relief swiftly taken over by anger

"Clam yourself, big guy, I'm just on my way. I needed to get something from school. I'll be there soon... Tell Isaac to calm down, I'll be home soon." Derek could hear the smile in Stiles' voice as he called Derek's flat 'home'. And it practically was. Stiles spent so much time there- they all did- that it was a second home. Just like the pack was a second family.

"We were all worried!" Clearly Derek wasn't letting this go. "Why didn't you call?!"

"I couldn't! There was a hold up with the-"

But they didn't find out the end of that sentence, as Stiles' voice was cut off by the sound of squealing car tires, a shout of horror, snapping of bone and a blood curdling scream of pain.

All the werewolves heard, of course, and they were all running to their cars before the scream even came. Lydia and Allison shot each other a petrified look before hurrying after them.

Derek didn't go to his car though. He changed as he ran, knowing he'd get there fastest in foot. Not only was he an Alpha, but Stiles was his mate, and he knew no car would ever out run him.

They all knew roughly where they were meant to be heading: to school. And after only half a minute Derek could hear his slowing heartbeat, the one he was so used to hearing. He could pick it up from miles away. And soon after the thick smell of Stiles' blood hit him like he'd run into a brick wall at full pelt.

He knew the others would pick it up (not as quick though) and hopefully get Lydia or Allison to call an ambulance.

Three minutes later he arrived on the scene. Heading straight for Stiles, he didn't even take in the rest of the scene. The others could do that. And it really was something.

There was an overturned car, in the ditch, on the other side of the road. Shattered glass sprinkled everywhere, and pools of blood -Stiles' blood- were spread across the road and stained the grass. The smell was atrocious! Derek was gagging with the density of smell of his mate's blood. It burnt his nose and caught the pack of his throat.

And worst of all, Stiles lay in the middle of it. He didn't look good at all. He was unconscious, his leg thrown out in a position which had surely broken it in at least three places. His face was covered in cuts (so was his body), from the glass and his arm looked like it was popped out of it's socket. He was also bruised, they were already forming; purple, blue and black. He also looked like he'd fractured his scull.

Suddenly, a deadly pang of panic coursed through Derek's whole body. It made him light-headed, and if Stiles hasn't of needed him, he would have fallen to the ground.

Stiles wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't pumping.

*

 

Tires screamed behind him as the rest of the pack arrived at the scene. But Derek didn't notice.

He ran to Stiles, and started going through the CPR stages:

  1. Dangers- the was glass everywhere, but it wouldn't hurt Derek.
  2. Response- when he spoke to Stiles (like he was always taught) there was only a small response- his eyes moving slightly beneath his eyelids.
  3. Airways- check for breathing. Tilting Stiles' head back and wiping away some blood away from his nose.



At this point Derek was starting to really panic, he was going to loose it soon! He was aware that Scott and Isaac had pulled a lady from the smashed car, but she didn't seem so bad. But he needed to focus and  _STAY CALM_! Stiles' life depended on it!

And with a deep breath he continued with his DrABC.

     4.Breathing- he wasn't breathing. Well he was... But only just. Shallow, gasping breaths, far, far too irregularly.

And finally:

    5.Circulation/ compression- he started. 30 compressions with the heel of his hands, then he blew air into Stiles' lungs. (Maybe you weren't meant to do that                 anymore, but Derek had to, it was his Stiles!)

He kept it going, taking his pain as he did, until the ambulance showed up. They took Derek with them and hurried Stiles to the hospital.

 

Derek was beside himself. Even though they had told him that he had saved Stiles' life today, and that now he's stable (well... More so). His heart is still not beating for itself. Derek knew that Stiles was still dying. And he just couldn't live with that!

Derek ran through the hospital next to Stiles’ transporter, tears threatening to blur his vision. Just before they got to the double doors, leading to the operations and emergency room, someone grabbed him.

“Derek,” It was Melissa. “You know you can’t go through there.” Her tone matter of fact, but laced with pity and her own panic. He could smell it on her.

“I have to, you don’t understand-” Derek didn’t care that he was almost growling, almost changing in the middle of the hospital, he had to get to Stiles, to stay with Stiles.

“Yes, I do. But really Derek, you’ll be helping no one. He will be out soon enough.” He could easily pull free if he wanted to, but he knew she was right. He also felt so weak with his crushing sadness, his legs were about to give way, he was about to break down in a puddle of tears.

“But-”

“No. Go get cleaned up, come back when you are clean and calm. You’re helping no one here.” She started to lightly push him back up the corridor that the others had been stopped from coming down.

“I can’t leave him, I just can’t go home.” He sniffed. He felt like he was drowning, being swept away. His whole world had been torn apart, torn down the middle. _Stiles, my Stiles._

“Derek, you must.”

And with that she made the final push to get him back down the hall. Scott and the others were waiting, looking just as bad as Derek felt.

“Scott,” His mother’s voice seemed to snap him out of his drained trance. “Take Derek home, and make sure he washes, eats and if you can, get him to sleep.”

“Um, okay…”

And with that they all dragged each other away. It was clear to all those who took enough time to notice, that if it weren’t for the people around them, they would have all collapsed by now. But that’s what the pack is for- supporting each other.

 

***

 

They drove home in silence and dragged themselves up the stairs. All still in shock.

Derek showered and dressed himself, and came out to find that none of the others had moved from where they had been standing. It was then when Derek felt something crawling up his throat. Staggering forward, he clutched his stomach as he was sick all over the floor.

Everyone just stared.

“I’ll get the mop.” Jackson muttered. This seemed to set the others in motion. Lydia and Isaac set towards the kitchen, getting some plain food and water. Scott went over to help Derek up and Allison tried to comfort him. This wasn’t too effective, he could smell her own worry that threatened to rip through her. But they all had that.

After eating, and calming Derek down slightly they all started to get restless.

“Okay, let’s go back now.” Scott announced, all heading towards the door.

“No.” Derek’s clear voice and message shocked them all deeply. _What?!_ “We’re not going back yet. You can’t go back like that, you all need to clean up.” 

He was right. The whole pack was covered in blood, Stiles’ blood, and the smell would haunt them all if they didn’t change. Plus, they looked like they’d come from a group murder.

The pack only nodded in agreement, and the girls headed into one bathroom, while the boys headed for another.

Their blood covered cloths were promptly changed, (thanks to Stiles keeping spare cloths for everyone at Derek’s) and they all headed out again. Exhausted, nervous and still shocked, but feeling slightly better.

 

***

Stiles was still in the emergency room.

 

Melissa bought them all blankets, coffee, soup and some much needed news.

“He’s more stable and breathing normal enough. They’ve connected him to life support, and have sewn up the worst of his cuts. His leg has been basically shattered, broken in five different places, and he has torn tissue in his leg, dislocated his shoulder, ripped some tissue, has fractured his skull and has internal bleeding.” She looked pale, _very pale_. They all did. Wide, red, eyed and blue circles gathering under them. They were all panicking, Derek could taste it. Their heart beats accelerating, and breathing patterns had changed too.  For some reason, focusing on this calmed him down. “He’s heavily sedated, even though they think he may have a concussion. It’ll be a few days until he comes around again.”

At that moment Sheriff Stilinski heaved through the double doors. Seeing them, he heads over. Derek notices how bad he looks too. White, with tear tracks over his cheeks, you could easily tell he was extremely stressed and tired. There were small dots and smears of blood on the bottom of his trousers. _He’s been to the scene, then. Investigating. Just doing his job._  Derek could tell.

“Hey, Guys. I’m sure Melissa has told you, he won’t be awake for quite some time, so you should all head home, get some rest. School tomorrow.” Derek was sick of being told he should leave! Stiles was his _mate_ and Melissa and the Sheriff knew it! They should all just stop telling him to leave! But just as he opened his mouth to protest;

“Derek, you can stay, of course. We just need these guys to get some rest, they need not be here. ” Melissa answered kindly, seeming to read his mind. _Oh._ And now she had said it Derek knew that he, as the Alpha, should be saying the same thing. He needed to take care of his pack. And she was right, them resting, leaving was best right now.

They all seemed to look to Derek for his decision. “They’re right. You all should go. We’ll call if anything happens.”

And with that, they all cried out in protest.

“He’s my best friend!”

“Well, he’s mine too!”

“We should be here when he wakes up!”

“School’s not important at the moment!”

“We can miss one day!”

“That’s so unfair, he’s our friend, he’s in our pack!”

“I need to tell him-”

“I need my Stiles! I need my Stiles!”

Isaac was beside himself. Well, they all were.

“Enough!” Derek growled. And they all reacted instantly to their Alpha, even Allison and Lydia who weren’t werewolves. Still pack though. “You will all go home, or you can all go to mine. Be together, or apart, but either way, you will all go.” He then turned to a weeping Isaac, “Isaac, do you have your key?”

He sniffed and simply nodded. “Good, take yourselves to the apartment.”

It was Boyd who turned first, reaching for Erica’s hand and pulling her with him. Allison, Lydia and Scott soon followed. But Isaac and Jackson didn’t move. “Isaac, he’ll be okay.” Derek’s soothed his beta and adopted son, who eventually nodded and shuffled away with the rest, leaving just Jackson.

He was staring straight at the double doors.

“Jackson?” Derek’s voice heavily confused.

“It’s just, it’s just that I’ve never-”

“Hey, it’s okay, son.” Sheriff stepped in “He’ll pull through. He’s tough, you know he will.”

“Jackson, he’ll be okay. You need to go, take care of Lydia.” Jackson just nodded blankly, staring ahead, before he finally turned.

*

Derek stood in silence for what seemed like an age, before Sheriff slapped an unstable hand onto his shoulder and pushed him into a chair.

“Get some sleep, Hale. You know we’ll tell you if anything happens.”

“When will he be moved into a room?” Derek didn’t know what the time was, but knew it must be past 3 for him to be this tired.

“We don’t know yet, sweetie, he’s not stable enough yet.” Melissa sighed as she sat next to Derek. And the Sheriff took after her lead, lowering himself into the uncomfortable plastic chair next to her. Derek could smell the exhaustion and worry on them both. He felt it too.

Derek knew what she meant by this, though. It meant that Stiles was still fighting off death. It could grab him and drag him down at any moment. Derek could taste bile at the back of his throat again. Stiles was sinking, just like he was.

“Derek?” Melissa whispered, Stilinski was already asleep, snoring quietly. “Is Scott at home? Or is he with the others? Is he at yours?”

Derek could tell she wasn't just worried about Stiles, but about Scott and the pack too. So was he. “They’re all together at mine. They’re all safe.”

“Good,” Her whisper drifting. She was so close to sleep now. “That’s where they should be. Together.” Her last words lost to sleep.

And soon after that Derek was asleep too.

 

***

 

Stiles was moved out of the emergency room at 13.30 the next day. And was unconscious for 5 days.

There was a constant stream of visitors and the Sheriff worked only half days so that he could spend the day, like Derek, sat by Stiles' bedside. Praying.

Derek didn’t believe in a God, but he often found himself praying to one. Anything to help save Stiles. Derek would take as much of his pain as possible (before almost blacking out) every hour. But he was still heavily sedated, so he wasn’t in much pain. However, it still didn’t take much for Derek to search around for some.

He didn’t talk too much to the Sheriff. They didn’t need to talk, they both knew how the other was feeling. Lost. Drowning. Sinking.

Derek was ill twice more on that first day. Something that he hadn’t even known had been possible. And still, whenever the nurse of doctor came in with news that wasn’t 100% positive, he’d feel the same prick of bile in his throat.

 

“Derek?” It was Lydia.

He was watching TV, like he had been all day. Monitoring Stiles’ breathing and heartbeat constantly. He was looking out for changes in smells or anything that might help the doctors do their jobs better. He was aware that the pack was getting anxious about him. They weren’t very subtle. He could hear their whispered conversation and he saw the worried glances they threw at him. _Great, they’ve finally sent someone to talk to me._ He thought sarcastically to himself. _Of course they have. And of course they’d send Lydia._

“Mm,” he growled quietly signifying his attention to her. She could start her rant.

“Derek, we’re worried about you.” _Great, great, great. Just what I bloody need!_ “We think that maybe you should go home, to your flat, and sort yourself out a bit.” _Patronising, she’s being patronising._ He thought, half to himself, half directed towards Stiles. As if he could hear him.

“Yeah, he stinks.” He heard Isaac mumble to Boyd from the hall. Derek could almost feel Boyd’s smirk from where he sat.

“Kmhm,” Lydia cleared her voice in a princess- ish way. Rolling his eyes, he turned to stare at her, head tilted.

“Listening.” He growled deeply

“Well, we are Derbear,” She smirked at the use of the stupid nickname Stiles had given him. His stomach nots at the though. “He’s not waking up any time soon, you need to tend to your human needs!”

Derek huffed out a great sigh and pulled himself up from the chair. Pins and needles attacked his foot for a microsecond, before his body healed itself.

“Fine.” He mumbled.

“Derek?” Stiles’ croaking, dry voice cut Derek to the core, and he was instantly at his side again.

“Figures.” Lydia mumbled as she left to give them some space. And probably to tell the pack he was awake. _And the doctors, and the Sheriff_ Derek added in his head.

“Stiles, Stiles, are you okay? Are you in pain?” He reached and took any pain that Stiles was feeling. As it turned out, not much.

“Hey Sourwolf.” His smile was painful across his face, and his eyes crinkled in a grimace of pain. “You stink, Der.” He let out a cough laugh and his heartbeat spiked slightly.

“Hey, don’t do that, don’t speak. You’re hurting.” Derek’s voice full of urgency.

“No, Derek, it doesn’t hurt at all.” He looked up into Derek’s sad eyes and knew that what he was saying was true. Derek smiled down at him.

 

“Stiles! Stiles!” The Sheriff burst in, frantically searching for his son.

“Hey Dad.” Stiles smiled again. It pained Derek to see that pain ridden smile on his face. He wanted to kiss it away.

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Derek said calmly, pulling himself from the chair, and clapping the Sheriff on the shoulder as he walked past.

“Wait! No, you’re not going are you?!” Stiles’ hoarse, croaking voice was horrific for Derek to hear.

“I’ll just be outside, Stiles. Don’t worry. You need to stay calm, or they will give you medication again.”

“But-”

“I’m just going to be outside. I’ll hear if you even whisper for me, okay?” He smiled at his mate

“Okay.” His voice cracked and his tone told Derek that he definitely didn’t want Derek to go just as much as Derek didn’t want to go. But he should really talk to his dad. He heard Stiles’ heartbeat pick up drastically when Derek left, so he sat down in front of the glass, making sure Stiles could still see him. This did help, and Stiles’ heart beat slowed slightly again.

He could hear their conversation and didn’t want to eavesdrop. However, it’s very hard not to, when it’s the love of your life lying just awake, back from the brink of death.

“Son, don’t you ever do that to me again!” His father sobbed into Stiles, hugging him close.

“I’m sorry dad, I won’t.” Stiles was crying too, and Derek’s wolf was clawing at the surface, dying to get out and hold Stiles himself.

“I can’t lose you, I can’t lose you too!” It was then when Derek realised that it was _highly_ inappropriate that he had heard such a deeply personal thing.

 

He heaved himself up and dragged Isaac and Boyd away too, as he walked past. Even if they hadn’t been listening, they still shouldn’t be able to.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Isaac protested, tried to release his rock solid grip. “What are you doing?! What was that for?!”

“Just give them a moment, okay.” Derek’s voice was clear and calm. How very Alpha of him.

“Huh-?”

“Er, we’re just going to get a coffee for you both, and one for the Sheriff.” He growled out the words. Clearly not quite as calm as he had previously given himself credit for. But his wolf was driving him crazy! Growling and scratching to get out and get back to his bed bound mate.

“If we agree, will you have a bath?” Boyd asked, but he wasn’t struggling, neither of them were. Isaac laughed under his breath, and although it made Derek twinge a little with anger, he was glad that the pack was clearly more relaxed, joking and laughing. Even if there was underlying tension about the Stiles situation. Hopefully it would distinguish now that Stiles had woken up.

“It’s not a choice.” Derek was hardly conscious of his reply. He had focused his attention on Stiles’ heartbeat and his breathing. It was dragging slightly, a clear and uncomfortable (for Derek) sign of his recent injuries, but it was regular enough that he didn’t need to worry.

 

***

They sat down in the hospital café, sipping hot drinks and eating _actual good food_! It was such a contrast to the food he was eating at the moment, even if Melissa often brought him sandwiches and hot drinks. This was _truly_ something else.

 

He was so concentrated on being Stiles’ personal heart monitor, that he almost missed Scott, Allison and Lydia as they ran past the café, on their way to Stiles’ room. But he didn’t miss them, and was in front of them immediately, blocking their way.

“Derek!” Scott’s voice full of surprise, clearly expecting him to be with Stiles. “Derek, what are you doing here…? Why won’t you let us through?” Derek saw Scott tense, listening for Stiles. He did the same, and could still hear him talking to his father.

That was all Derek needed. He leant forward and slapped him in the face.

“Wha- Hey!! What the hell, man!”

“Don’t listen in on their conversation.” Derek said bluntly. A hand still on Scott, he spun them round, and pushed them back towards the café.

Lydia let out a little “Erg” of frustration and he saw Allison raise an eyebrow at her, clearly not amused at not seeing Stiles, but they can get over it.

*

Ten minutes later, Erica and Jackson arrived. And then were stopped.

*

Another 5 minutes passed before Derek heard Stiles’ heartbeat change, and he instantly was listening into the conversation, picking up Stiles’ small, chocked “Where’s Derek?” It was painful to hear, and Derek instantly was up, grabbing a tea for the Sheriff, and was through the door within seconds.

“I bought you a tea, sorry for interrupting.” Derek says slightly shyly, realising that he had just walked in with no knowledge of what he had disrupted.

“Ah, no problem, my boy,” Derek still smiled when John called him ‘son’ or ‘my boy’. Stiles knew Derek liked it too and smiled at the words. “My usual?” John asked.

“Yes,” Derek handed over the cardboard cup. “Milk, two sugars.” Derek also liked how he knew how John took all his drinks (even his ratios in Gin and Tonics) and he also knew how Stiles would change them.

“Perfect.” He took a deep sip, completely oblivious that it was semi- skimmed milk, one sugar.

He turned to Stiles and smiled. “Sorry I left. I was holding off your _many_ admirers.”

“Haha, let them come.” His voice didn’t sound as bad as it had, and he was looking just slightly better.

“I didn’t want them to interrupt anything,” he explained. Probably more to the Sheriff than to Stiles.

“Thank you, Derek.” Pausing to put the cup down.

“Do you want me to continue, or…?”

“No, that’s quite alright, son, they can come in.” He paused “Thank you, again. For everything.” If Derek couldn’t hear the gratitude in the Sheriff’s voice, he could smell it on him, mixed in with the relief that he could smell on them all.

“Okay, I’ll go get them then.” He turned to leave, but was stopped again.

“No, wait. Don’t go. Please, _please_ don’t leave. I’m sure they’ll hear, or come in soon enough.” Stiles begged, and Derek kissed his forehead and reached for his hand (taking pain as he did). He kissed his hand too and whispered

“I’m here. I won’t leave.” The look in Stiles’ eyes made Derek feel weak on his legs again. He sat down and continued to touch, kiss and whisper to Stiles as the others made their way in.

 

***

That evening Sties was in a lot of pain, his breathing off again and his heartbeat erratic. They had sedated him again, telling them all:

“He won’t be around again for quite some time. Maybe tomorrow late afternoon, or perhaps the next day.” The doctors checked the monitors one last time then left.

“Derek, we’re going to head home. We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Allison asked, well, told him. It wasn’t a question. Then she left, towing a rather tired Scott. Lydia asked Jackson for a lift, and they promptly left too. Soon Boyd and Erica also slipped away.

“Um, Derek, are you staying?” Isaac asked almost scared. Bless him.

“I think you should go, Derek. He’s fine. I’ll be with him, and you really to need a shower.” John laughed, and Derek found himself relieved that John was okay.

He nodded. They were right.

“Come on Isaac.” Derek sounded beyond exhausted. _Maybe it is best to go home_ Derek thought to himself. He had spent a long time staring at the same hospital walls.

He gave Stiles a kiss on the forehead, gave the Sheriff a clap on the shoulder (John returned a weak smile) before closing the door quietly behind him. Isaac bounded out to the car, and Derek stopped briefly at the front desk for a quick word with Melissa.

Before he could speak though, Melissa started, without looking up from her computer.

“You finally leaving? Getting some proper rest?” Derek found himself think that she _really, truly_ , was an amazing woman.

“Er, yeah. They sedated him again.” She finished what she was doing and looked up smiling.

“Yes, I heard.”

“He won’t be round till tomorrow.” It was a question, not a statement. She knew that too.

“No, late afternoon they said.”

“Yes.”

“Well, I am glad that you are finally leaving. Get rid of the stink.” She winked at him, he smiled. He was feeling much calmer now he’d talked to Stiles. “The pack's been worried, Derek. So has John. So have I.” She paused and then added “He’ll be okay. Don’t worry, Derek. Sleep well tonight… for once.”

“Yeah, yes I will. Thank you, um, for everything you’ve done. For John too.”

“Haha, no problem, just doing my job.”

“No, you do more than that.” She smiled brightly, and he again found himself wondering how late she’d be working tonight.

Before she could reply, Isaac came running through the doors.

“You coming or have you changed your mind again?!” He was out of breath? _Really Isaac?_

“Agh, that’s me.” He smiled to Melissa “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You’ll see me every day in this God damned hospital. Goodnight Derek. Isaac.”

“Night Mrs McCall.” Isaac huffed, running out again like the excitable puppy he is.

“Goodnight Melissa.” And she waved him goodbye.

 

***

 

Derek couldn’t lie. It was _bloody brilliant_ to be back home after so long. To shower, actually shower and get _clean_! To wear fresh cloths, fresh pyjamas and not just the change of pants Isaac brought to the hospital. He washed his hair, cleaned his teeth. Properly, both sets, not just the one. And he turned before he got into bed, just to let it out! When he did get into bed, into the fresh sheets (someone, probably Isaac, had changed them while he had been gone), he read his book. Felt the crisp pages of the ancient thing in his hands. It all felt so vibrant.

When he slept, he didn’t stop. It was one the best night sleeps he’d ever had.

***

He woke to the sound of his phone (actually charged!) buzzing on his bed side table.

“Errg.” Was the sound his throat decided to make. He slapped his phone, like an alarm clock, before realising that it wasn’t an alarm clock, but someone calling. _Probably with news!_

“Hello? Hello, what is it? What’s happened?” He almost shouted down the phone.

“Er, um, Mr Hale?” _What?_ That wasn’t a voice he recognised.

“Who is this?”

“Um, it’s Miss Molder, from Beacon Hills High School. I’ve been trying to reach you for a few days now. I’m calling about Mr Isaac Lahey. You are his official guardian, aren’t you, Mr Hale?” Her voice was very annoying. Squeaky, snooty and all things bad. Maybe it was just that she had woken him up.

“Er, yes, I am. What is this about?”

“Mr Hale,” so formal, fierce sounding. “Mr Lahey has not been attending school for the past 6 days.”

“What?!” _Absolute fury_. “What do you mean he hasn’t been attending school?!” Then he stopped and listened. He could hear Isaac running around the flat. He smelt- Isaac was looking for things, in a rush, packing. Going somewhere.

So he growled, taking the phone away from his face, he growled: “Don’t you dare even think about leaving this house, young man.” He knew Isaac had heard him. Obviously. He stopped, his heartbeat picked up, terror and guilt playing into his emotional smell.

“I’m sorry, do go on.” His voice dark down the phone

“Er, well, as I said, he hasn’t been attending school. From the sounds of it, you didn’t know this either. So, the first thing to do is to find him now, understand why and where he’s been going. And then, I’m obliged to make a parent teacher conference to talk about this and some possible punishments.”

“Right. Well, at the moment, it isn’t a very good time…”

“Oh, of course I didn’t mean right away!” Her annoying voice cried out, laughing. She was laughing at him. That annoying cackle. Derek felt his claws slip out, and fought hard to get them back in.

“Yes.” Clear annoyance in his voice.

“Well, yes. Tomorrow or the next day good for you? 4 o’clock?”

“No. I’m afraid I won’t be free for quite some time. I have a loved one in hospital.” _Well, that’s one way to put it._ He thought.

“Oh, bus Mr-”

“Miss Molder, could you tell me if others are not at school?”

“I’m sorry, but I really cannot share such information.” _What a bitch_.

“McCall, Argent, Martin, Boyd, Whittemore, Reyes?” He listed their names, impatiently.

“Er, yes sir…?” _Sir, What The Fuck_ is _with this woman?_

“I know what’s going on here. I’ll contact you to arrange a date about that appointment.” And with that he hung up, stormed into the lounge, grabbed Isaac by his collar and threw him onto the sofa.

“You know, I got a curious call. _Waking me up_! That a Mr Lahey has not been attending school for the past 6 days. Would you like to explain this!” His voice rising through his sentences, but keeping the façade.

“Erm, well…”

“Well?”

“It’s just, what with Stiles in hospital and stuff-”

“Okay, Isaac, I really _don’t_ care. Now, where have you been going?”

“We’ve been here, in the woods, at Scott’s, everywhere really.”

“Doing?”

“Planning stuff, talking, chilling.”

“You didn’t want me to know?”

“Erm, no.”

“Well then, _why on earth_ did you bring me home, charge my phone, and _not wake me up_?!” He was angry, that was clear. But he was angrier that it was now 14.57 and he had no idea how Stiles was.

“I’m sorry.” He squeaked, _scared?_ This struck Derek, he saw in front of him a boy who had been beaten by his parents. Who was scared that Derek would do the same?

Instantly the anger seemed to wash away, and he hugged Isaac close to his chest.

 

“I would never.” He mumbles into Isaac’s hair after a few minutes. Neither wanted it to end. They both clearly needed it at the moment.

“I know, I know you wouldn’t, it’s just-“ His voice quivered.

“No, you don’t have to explain to me,” Derek held him tighter, securer. “I’m not angry that you’ve been bunking. I wish you hadn’t been, but I’m not angry. Get everyone to come here, and those who want to come to the hospital with me can come, those who want to stay can stay.”

“Really?” He sniffed

“Yes. Tomorrow I really would like you all back at school, if not for a whole day than for half. I can call in with an emergency or something. But I really need you guys to be back at school as soon as possible.” Firm but fair, like any good Alpha and father (/ guardian). _Official Guardian_ he reminded himself, mocking her stupid, snotty voice.

They broke the embrace and Isaac hurried off to get his phone from his bedroom.

“Oh, and Isaac?” He didn’t need to call, Isaac would hear.

“Yes?”

“Has there been any news from the hospital?”

“No. No one’s called.” Isaac then rushed from the room, leaving Derek trying to work out whether that was a good or bad thing.

 

***

It was 17.25 by the time Derek got into the hospital. It had been a busy couple of hours. Sorting out the pack was never easy, and he’d left them playing video games and painting nails (Isaac and Jackson having their nails done, while Erica, Scott, Boyd wrestle over 1st place in that stupid GTA game that Derek only liked when _he_ played it. Without the pack.)

A quick hello to Melissa before hurrying to Stiles’ room. Probably just to talk to the Sheriff.

He was right. Stiles was asleep, yet he was asleep, and not knocked out. He'd slept off his sedation, and was now just sleeping. He normally looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He does now, it's was just, that with a face converted in bruises and scratches (some rather close to the eyes), it wasn't as reassuring to look at. But it was still Stiles, and Derek loved him. No matter what.

 

"The doctor told me that day, that if you hadn't of done what you did, my son would have died." His voice was mournful, slow and full of remorse. Probably for the situation they had found themselves in.

It touched Derek, hearing that. He wasn't sure if it was true, but he had heard people talking about it. Saying he'd saved Stiles' life. But he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want praise or thanks, he didn't do it for anything but to keep Stiles alive. He would do it again, do it forever if he had to. Just to keep him alive.

His head snapped up when he heard John crying.

 

"John, John, are you okay? What is it?!" He was truly panicking, what had he done, what  _should_ he do?!

He hurried to John's side, holding his shaking hands and whipping a tear that streaks down his cheek. He didn't care that he was probably smothering the Sheriff, they were in this together. And they'd all seen enough tears to last a long, long time.

"No, no, it's nothing, it's just... I could have lost him! I could have lost him and I didn't, I didn't because of you!" Derek pulled him into a hug ( _too many hugs today_ ).

"Don't cry, please. I will always save Stiles, I will always try my hardest to be there, to make sure we  _never_ lose him. I promise!"

"It's just that I can't lose him too! I just can't!" He sobbed, and Derek started to worry that he'd wake Stiles.

"And you won't." His voice was firm, solid, just what Stilinski needed at that moment. He talked as if John was one of his Betas. And slowly John's sobs slowed and he gained control of himself.

"I'm sorry Derek, that shouldn't of happened, that was unfair on you." Sorrow filled his voice. Hints of the desperateness he felt weaved into his voice.

"No, not at all. Don't be silly. Really. I'm here to help you through this, too." Derek told him, smiling.

 

The news was on in the background and Stiles snores were regular and without pain. It was all good and Derek felt settled because of it.

 

"Would you excuse me." The Sheriff ducked out of the room, presumably to sort himself out in the bathroom, or get a drink, or talk to Melissa. Either way, Derek was sure he'd be fine.

Derek was tired again- which was odd seeing as he slept so late into the day- and he was just letting his eyes droop slightly.

 

Stiles woke up, screaming. "Derek, my Derek!" and frantically kicking and thrashing, causing him to scream out in horrific pain.

Derek immediately tried to comfort him, trying to hold him down, trying to take pain, but Stiles jerked about under him.

"Derek? Derek, is that really you?" He whimpered.

"Yes Stiles, yes it's me. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," he repeated himself and soon Stiles did calm. But tears ran down his face, he had hurt himself badly from thrashing about.

The doctors came rushing in, followed by John. They came over, straight away, with a syringe. Sedation.

"No, no!" He started kicking, thrashing, jerking, crying out, screaming again. His heart rate was so high, too high! "No, don't put me under, please, please, I don't want to! Don't make me!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs, only making things worse. He turned to Derek with desperate eyes, sparkling with tears. "Please, don't let them! Don't let them do it!"

But it was too late, his body was already relaxing, Stiles felt himself going under, and Derek continued to whisper, to sooth him.

"I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you, Stiles, I promise, I'm here, you're okay, you'll be fine, it won't be for too long, I'm here, your okay." He wiped Stiles' forehead, and kissed his hot lips. His face was covered in a sheen or sweat and some fresh blood.

His eyes closed and he was gone again.

Derek stared down at him, his eyes glassed over. He couldn't leave again, he wouldn't. Not until Stiles slept without sedation, not until there was no pain.

Melissa came running in and headed straight for John, pulling him out of the room. That  _was_ what he needed.  _That woman truly knows best_ he though, and tried to close his eyes again, trying his best to sleep, their hands laced together.

***

Stiles was heavily sedated for another week. Every time they tried to put him under again he would protest heavily, and it was always extremely hard to watch. But he _did_ need it.

After being awake for a few hours, he’d have a coughing fit, or something would make his heart rate spike, or he would collapse or fall. Something always seemed to happen after a little while and they would come round again, insisting that it was for his own good, and that he needed to rest, to keep still and calm.

 

That week was one of the hardest weeks of Derek’s life. Quite an achievement actually. He would only ever leave right after Stiles had been sedated, or when they knew he’d be out for a longer amount of time.

He managed to get the pack back into school after the weekend, insisting that if anything happened, they would know straight away. He told them that if they needed to come out of school at any point they could just call and he’d take them out. He knew it was hard on them too.

They got in quite a lot of trouble though. Each having after-school detentions for at least three days. (Obviously Lydia was the first to talk her way out of them. And Scott the last, getting six.) And the amount of catch up work they got made Derek wonder it was really worth it.

  
**

 

Watching Stiles recover was like watching a baby. He slept almost constantly, couldn’t eat solid food for quite some time (or eat for that matter), he couldn’t walk, and they had to build up the strength in his leg before he could stand. His leg was in a cast, and he needed crotches, a wheelchair, or someone to carry him to get around. He preferred to be carried, but the doctors insisted on a wheelchair until he could stand.

They may have regretted this though, as this led to wheelchair races down the corridors and in the car park. The top speed they got him to was 10m/s (Erica) before Derek and the Sheriff stepped in to stop them.

 

There was always someone with him. Playing video games, listening to music, asking for help with prep, listening to him talk enthusiastically about something or another, and Derek had even walked in on some of the girls talking advantage of this defenceless state by painting his toenails and doing his hair and make-up. Derek swiftly walked away when he realised that Stiles wasn’t putting up a fuss, and actually was quite enjoying it.

 

Stiles spent another three weeks in hospital, complaining that he was bored, an then complaining that he didn’t want to do the work that teachers had sent for him. He listened to Lydia talk about the lessons, and her copied notes down, but could not be bothered to do the work, ranting about how he was ill, in hospital, he could of died, and they sent him work?! Derek tended to tune it out.

 

***

It was a month since the accident and the pack came barging into the loft, coming from school.

“That’s so unfair!” Stiles bellowed.

“It’s for your own good!” - Scott

“Er, stop moaning.” - Jackson

“But I’m on the team!” - Stiles

“You’re injured.” - Boyd

“I was, I’m not any more!” - Stiles

“You still haven’t been cleared for sports.” - Erica

“Stiles, I don’t understand how to work out-” Isaac

“Divide x by the square root of 3 and multiply it by the denominator.” – Lydia

“Have you seen the notice, Scott? It’s for tomorrow” – Erica

“I’m playing in that game, and that’s that.” – Stiles

“You can’t, mate. Sorry.” – Scott

“Don’t be an idiot. Well, more than usual.” – Jackson

“Stiles, missing one game isn’t so bad.” – Allison

“Did you take a look at it, Scott?!” – Erica

“Well, it’ll be more than one…” – Jackson

Allison glared at him.

“Stiles, I need you to take a look at some of these files I found, then I need you to help me run some tests on the emblem.” Lydia

“Cant, sorry Lydia, I’m playing in a match tomorrow.”

“No you’re not!” Everyone.

\--

“So, how do you multiply x by the denominator?” Isaac asked, sounding completely lost and uncomfortable with all the shouting.

“No, you multiply it all by the denominator. You have to divide it first.” Allison went over to help Isaac, seeing that Lydia was busy. Derek took advantage of the moments silence in all the mayhem.

“Stiles, you won’t be able to play in the game,”

“But-”

“If they clear you by tomorrow, I will make it happen, but only then.” Stiles rushed out. He wasn’t upset, but determined to get the doctors to clear him. “Lydia, he will help you with it tomorrow, he can’t play. Scott, did you look at the notices?”

“Er-”

“Go with Erica and do that now, please. Boyd, Jackson, you’re not playing those video games until you do your laps. And Isaac, please go do your homework before training tonight. Allison, would you help him please?”

With that Allison and Isaac headed to his room, Scott left with Erica and Boyd and Jackson headed out for laps.

“Oh, Derek?” Allison leant round the door frame as he collapsed onto the sofa.

“Mmhmm?”

“We’re all going out on Saturday night, a bit of a date night kind of thing. You and Stiles are coming too.” It wasn’t a question or even an invitation, but a demand. It was clear that Allison was learning fast from her hunter training.

“Er, sure.”

“Good.” She smiled and took out her phone, presumably to tell Scott the good news about their ‘pack date’.

Derek smiled to himself. It seemed that everything was back to normal.

 


End file.
